Unexpected, but in a good way
by idontevenlikefruit
Summary: What I wanted to happen for Anna and John the first night in their cottage. My first DA fic. Also no beta so pleas exude the horrible spelling.


Anna had been very quiet on the walk to the cottage and John being John had begun to think the worst. So after he put their coats up heturned to her with the intimation of getting his thoughts out and putting her as ease.

"Anna, love you know I don't expec-"

John didn't have time to finish his sentence because Anna's mouth was on his. He could tell she wanted to deepen the kiss but couldn't because he was so much taller than her. Sensing this john bent his head down and placed one hand on the back of her neck and the other around her waist bringing her body as close to his as he could mange. John let out a low moan as he felt her mouth open, and her tongue dart out touching his lips as if to ask permission to enter. He quickly opened. All coherent though was lost the moment her tongue touched his. It was unusual for Anna to be so forward, especially in this aspect of their relationship. So he let her have control. He let her search out each and every corner of his mouth. Tasting the bitter tea he had before leaving Downton and the peppermint he had on the walk over. While she took to exploring his mouth he began to explore her body. Letting his hand drift from the middle of her back and cupping her bum. He could feel her smile as he did so. At about the same time both of Anna's hands were at his shoulders trying to remove his jacket. She wasn't having any luck, so she pulled her lips from his in an effort to audibly express what she wanted. When she opened her mouth to speak she realized just how breathless she was. So instead they just looked at one another panting. Slowly though a smile spread across both of their faces. Anna was the first to speak.

"John. Let's go to bed"

He just smiled even bigger and followed her up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom Anna and John both began to undress. Stealing kisses the whole time, making the disrobing take twice as long. Although neither one minded. Finally they were both void of all clothing. Ever so slowly, as if in a trance they took in the sight of one another. It had been over a year since they had seen each other outside of a cramped damp stinking visiting room. It had been over a year since they were aloud to touch each other with out fear of a beating, on john's side. It had been over a year since they had seen each other naked.

John started at her feet. Tiny. Small. Just like she was. He remembered from the single night that they had spent together that they got cold at night and she would unknowingly press against his legs seeking out warmth. His eyes then traveled up her legs to her perfectly scalped calves. Probably from endlessly walking up and down the stairs at downton. Then to her knees, the backs of he knew were very ticklish. Then to the apex of her thighs where a cluster of blond curls could be seen. Hiding the spot he wanted to be in most, but he didn't dare. Not yet. She was in control now. His gaze continued to travel up to her flat tone stomach that hopefully if god willing would one day hold a tiny child. Proof of he and Anna's love for one another. Up even more to her rounded breasts. Tipped with dusty rose colored nipples standing at attention. From the lack of clothing or his gaze. He didn't know but he certainly liked to think the later. From there he traveled to her face. With a smile so bright and eyes for some reason he will never know just for him. But upon farther exploration he noticed her mouth wasn't upturned into a smile but open ever so slightly. And her eyes weren't there usual brown but almost black and not looking into his but scanning him much in the way he was doing to her.

As odd as it sounded in Anna's head she still couldn't get over it. Johns feet. No shoes. No socks. They weren't exactly her favorite part of him but she loved seeing them. It was just so domestic to see them. Her eyes travelled from his feet to his legs. One of them covered in scars from the time in his life he scarcely talked about, even with her. From there to his cock standing at attention. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Take him into her mouth and watch him come undone like the woman in France said. But first, she wanted to take him in. It had been so long. So very long. From his ever growing erection her eyes moved to his chest. Covered in dark hair. It was actually quite soft and she knew he enjoyed when, after, while they were laying in post sex bliss, she would run her fingers through it. From his chest to his face. To the mouth that hid a secret smile just for her to his eyes dark and full of love with an underlying hint of lust.

"See something you like, ?"

"I see something I need, . "

And so, before she lost her nerve, Anna sank to her knees and reached out and touched his cock. Placing an open mouthed kiss on the tip.

"Anna! What are you doing?"

She didn't look up. Afraid she might see disgust in his eyes. This was a bad idea. She shouldn't have listened to that woman. John must think her a dirty whore. He won't ever want to be with her not ever again. Of course he would think her a whore after all she took advice from one. A whore in France no less. She had said the men that came to her loved it. Anna assumed that John would as well but of course he wouldn't. He wasn't the type of man to go to a prostitute so why would he enjoy the things that men who went to prostitutes would. Anna was so embarrassed. She had never been embarrassed with him. Not when she told him she love him. Not when they first kissed. Not when she said she would be his mistress. Not even on their wedding night. She'd never had a reason to.

"Anna, love. Why won't you look at me?"

"Why would you want me to? Don't I disgust you, after what I tried to do?"

Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

"Love why would you ever think such a thing?" John said kneeling so he was at the same level as her.

"You mean w-what I t-tried to d-do didn't disgust y-you?"

"No Anna. Not at all. It was just uh- a little unexpected. But in a good way" he added as he saw her lip tremble.

At that moment she realized that the position they were in must be hurting him.

"John. Your leg. You must be hurting it."

He just reached out and cupped her cheek, kissing her so sweetly.

"Let's move to the bed"

And so, John rose wincing at the pain in his bad leg and helped Anna off of the floor. At first they just stood there.

"I thought you wanted to move this to the bed?" Anna said with a slight smile, but her eyes still shone with embarrassment.

"I did - do" John stumbled a bit awkwardly.

"John?" Anna asked cautiously.

"Yes love?"

"So, if umm- what I did- err -started to do- didn't- umm bother you, could I- uhh finish it?"

Slowly a smile spread across john's face.

"Anna. My sweet sweet Anna. I would like it very much if you would. But only if you really want to, don't think you have to." John answered with a blush slowly creeping up his face.

"Oh john. I want to I really do."

His answering smile had Anna exited to finish what she started.

"Lay down on the bed, I know how I can make this work."

"Yes ma'am"

John walked over to the bed as Anna, unknowingly to him, stared at his bum. He sat on the side if the mattress, then carefully menovered himself into a comfretable positing, sitting up as if he were going to read. Not untill he was situated did he realize that Anna hadn't moved from her spot. Then slowly she started over to the end of the bed. Sitting with her legs bent under her, with her chest pressed out as if he didn't already know they were there because he did. Oh how he knew they were there. So soft to the touch, and just the right size for his hands. Sometimes, in prison, when the guard permitted it, he would hug her just a little tighter and just a little longer to have some sence of being close to her again. Suddenly John was pulled from his thoughts as Anna made contact with him. She just gave him a knowing smile,that brightened as she saw his cock twitch.

"For gods sake it's just your ankles" he thoughts to himself.

His eyes moves from her face to her hands that were on his ankles, slowly spreading his legs apart. She dipped her head down to press open mouthed kisses to his ankles, then up to his knee. Changing between kisses to littles nips, occasionally stopping to massage his muscles. On up, all the way to his thigh. Right until she met his cock. Now standing straight in the air. Almost painfully hard. She then dipped her head and John closed his eyes waiting for her warm mouth to envelope him, but all he felt was her hot breath. He opened his eyes to see her wink at him.

"You little minx. You sure have got me all worked up, haven't you you naughty girl?"

His words shot heat deep into her belly, making her even wetter. He had to know what his voice did to her. This wasn't about her though. This was about him. So she regained her composure and started kissing and nipping her way back down his other leg. His bad leg. When she got to the jagged scars that curved all over it she stopped and placed sweet, lingering kisses on them. All 14. After that she went straight back up to his cock. Once again she breathed hot air onto it, watching it twitch. Then slowly, she reached out and touched him. Wrapping her small hand round him , running her hand up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Then ran her thumb over the head of it gathering the moisture. John let out a ragged moan.

"Does that feel good? Are you enjoying your wife running her hand along your cock?"

Johns eyes widened at her lanuage, but before he could comment on it she descended down on him. She took him as far into her mouth as she could. Wrapping her hang around the rest. She moved her hand in time with her mouth. Soon she had a rot him going. Johns constant moans egging her on. Then suddenly she stopped, his cock coming out of her mouth with a pop.

"Open your eyes john. Open your eyes and look at me."

He did as she asked.

"I need you to talk to me. To touch me as I do this. Can you do that john. Can you do that for me my I suck on your cock?"

John let out a strangled "yes"

Anna smiled and went back to him. This time locking him from root to tip, then back down. She even took her balls into his mouth for a moment. Then she went back to sucking on him. One hand at the bottom where she couldn't fit into her mouth, the other cupping his balls.

"Christ! Anna! You feel so good. So good. Your hot little mouth. Sucking me off like this. I've heard men talk of it. Never thought you would. Oh god! Anna!"

She just smiled against his cock and started pumping him faster. After a whole he cheeks became sore and her hand was cramping, she didn't care. To give him this was worth it.

"Oh Christ, Anna! I'm close. You need to stop if you don't want me to finish in your mouth."

Anna just continued.

"Anna. Anna, love."

Anna felt Johns hand tangle in her hair. This would happen the woman said, but he wasn't forcefull with her. The woman also said she might not like the taste so she quickly let him out of her mouth but kept going with her hands. Soon John screamed her name and his body stiffened as his cock squirted out a thick white substance. Anna could hear john labored breathing an wanted nothing more than to kiss him as he road out his orgasm but first...

John gasped as he saw Anna run her finger though his come and quickly out in in her mouth. She turned as she felt him tuck her hair behind her ears.

"Well, what do you think ?"

Anna blushed and didn't answer his question, instead choosing to ask one of her own.

"What did you think, ? She asked as she crawled up him.

"Oh Anna that was- it was amazing! Absolutely amazing."

"I'm glade you enjoyed it. Because I did to, and want to do it again. Maybe next time I could- uh let you- umm finish in my mouth. The taste wasn't that bad and-"

She was cut off by Johns mouth hungerly on hers. He took advantage of her suppose mouth and entered. Now it was his turn to explore her. She tasted sweet. Like honey and something that was just Anna. Also he recognized a hint if something else that must be his cum. As bizarre as it sounds. He liked it. It was Anna who broke off the kiss. Saying she couldn't breath. And quite frankly neither could he. But who needs air when you could be tasting Anna's mouth.

When Anna's breathing evened out she asked him "what brought that on?"

"You did. You are wonderful and never sease to amaze me."

Anna quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"I should clean you up. That can't be comfretable"

As she got up to get a wet flannel she could feel johns eyes on her back side.

Latter that night as Anna lay sleeping in his arms he thought about what he would do the next night I repay her for tonight.


End file.
